Six Word Send off
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: 13 Days...6 Words...countless memorable characters... OLTL will be missed
1. Premise

**Six Word Send off.**

So I decided to celebrate OLTL and it's legacy before the show goes for good on Jan 13th I decided to try the whole 'Hemmingway Six' challenge and write 6 words about each character listed on the character tags here. Hopefully I can get them all however I do know that some characters listed I have little knowledge as I've only been watching OLTL since 04 ish.

That said I'll either attempt to look the characters up on wiki or something or leave a blank next to their name and edit it in if someone tells me a character synopsis…


	2. A's

**Six Word Send off:**

**So I've typed out a list and made some 'self adds' and 'corrections' which will be noted as I go along. Also if there is a character without a wiki description (or that my friend kat doesn't help me with) that I'm clueless about I'll leave a blank where reviewers can feel free to give me insight as to who they are…also if there is a fave that I didn't do as it wasn't on the character list and I didn't self add comment and in my omissions chapter I'll add them.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Addie Cramer**

_Not crazy anymore-just really eccentric_

**Adriana Cramer**

_Secretly supports Rex and Gigi_

**Alex Olanov**

_Proud that her kids run cons_

**Allison Perkins**

Has one too many screws loose.

**Andrew Carpenter**

_mentor minister currently missing in action_

**Antonio Vega**

_Turned his life around for good_

**Asa Buchanan**

_One tough son of a bitch_

**Aubrey**** Wentworth (self add)**

_Really is happy Gigi is aliv**e**_

**Aurelia R.**

_(no clue who she is and she's not on wiki)_


	3. B's

**Robert Ford (listed as in the tags hence why he's in the B's)**

_Surprisingly likes that he's a dad_

**Ben Davidson**

_He gave Vikki his heart…literally_

**Blair Cramer**

_Was Asian in a past life_

**Bo Buchanan**

_still sexy after all this time_

**Bree Buchanan**

_Hates when her mommy goes missing_

**Brody Lovett**

_Wasn't the father two times around_


	4. C's

**Six Word Send off-**

**Cain Rogan**:

Conartist that was married to Tina

**Carlo Hesser**

Likes to push women over waterfalls

**Carlotta Vega-**

Wants what's best for her boys

**Charlie Banks**

Thinks everything happens for a reason

**Christian Vega**

Feels like déjà vu in Spain

**Cindy B…..? **

**Claudia Reston**

Crazy drunk obsessed with Nash Brenan

**Clint Buchanan**

Doesn't always like being the villain.

**Cole Thornheart.**

Regrets nothing but misses his family.

**Cord Roberts**

Loves Tina and her dog too!

**Corinne Balsom**

Raised nephew Rex back in Michigan

**Cutter Wentworth (self add)**

Best abs in all of Llanview

_Thanks to Kat for the help_


	5. D's

**Six Word Send off-**

**Dallas Jones**

Clint's ex gal ; Lives in London

**Daniel Colson**

Crazy homophobic son of a bitch

**Daniella Rayburn**

Doesn't accept she is Todd's Daughter

**David Vickers**

Loves Himself but Loves Dorian More

**Destiny Evans**

Made mind up ; keeping her baby

**Dorian Lord**

That's Doctor Dorian Lord to you

**Duke Buchanan**

Fathered his step mothers son

_Thanks to Kat_


	6. E's

**Six Word Send off-**

**Ellen L.**?

**Ernesto Rivera**

Wants what's best for his son

**Eugene S.?**

**Evangeline Williamson**

Must of died in that coma

**Eve McBain**

Mother of John and Michael ; singer

_Thanks Kat_


	7. G's  one H

**Six Word Send off-**

**George R.?**

**Gigi Morasco**

ALIVE, and lived Happily Ever After

**Grace D.?**

**Grant D.?**

**Greg Evans**

Lied about being Destiny's real father

**Hope Manning**

The apple of her mothers eye


	8. J's

**Six Word Send off-**

**Jack Manning:**

Kind of regrets what he did

**James Ford**

Wishes Starr loved him like Cole

**Jamie Vega**

Left town and never came back

**Janet K ?**

**Jared Banks**

Left behind his beloved wife Natalie

**Jen Rappaport (personal add)**

Rex will always remember her dearly

**Jessica Buchanan**

A woman of many many personalities

**Joey Buchanan**

Kinda looks like that Castle guy

**John McBain**:

Is a total bad ass cop

**Jonas Chamberlain**

The Ambassador to principality of Mendorra,

**I have 10 more 'sets' to do + my omissions if people can figure out who people are and give me ideas for 6 words or if there is a beloved character I left out…anyway I don't think this will be done by the time the series ends on Friday so my new goal is to get this done by the end of January**


	9. K's

**Six Word Send off-**

**Kelly Cramer:**

Has and will always love Joey

**Kevin Buchanan**

Has a thing for Cramer Women

**Kim Andrews (Self add)**

Bigger gold digger then Kim Kardashian

**Kyle Lewis**

Lives happily ever after with Fish


	10. L's

**Six Word Send off-**

**Langston Wilde:**

Making it big as a writer

**Layla Williamson**

Her fashion skill so beyond underwear

**Leah J**?

**Lee R?- I vaguely want to say he was a cop or something in a plotline with john as the name is familiar**

**Lindsey Rappaport**

Ran away and never came back

**Lisa W?**

**Lola Montez:**

Kinda wanted Langston to get pregnent


	11. M's

**Six Word Send off-**

**Madame Delpina**

She sees all and knows all

**Marcie Walsh**

She now has TWO Miricle Babies

**Markko Riveria**

Will be the next Stephen Spielberg

**Marty Saybroo**k

Helped crazies but was crazy herself

**Matthew Buchanan**

Has a knack for cheating death

**Megan Buchanan**

Is an angel watching over them

**Michael McBain**

Is a loving husband, father, brother

**Miles Laurence**

He was a really confused man

**Moe Stubbs**

Can't get enough of Noelle's pies


	12. N's

**Six Word Send off-**

**Nadine Lovett**

Brody's sister and crazy cult follower

**Nash Brenan(self add)**

He drove Jessica Buchanan crazy….literally

**Natalie Buchanan**

Finally with the man she loves

**Nate Salinger:**

Takes a backseat to his brothers

**Neela Patel (self add)**

Seen Twilight one too many times

**Nigel (self add)**

Has always been a faithful servant

**Noelle Stubbs (listed as Noelle O):**

Best pie maker in Paris Texas

**Nora Buchanan (listed as Nora C.)**

Is grateful for her family


	13. one O and P's

**Six Word Send off-**

**Oliver Fish:**

Loves Sirra with all his heart

**Paige Miller**

Seemed to have many different faces

**Paul Cramer**

Swiched babies from three different women

**Phil B.?**

**5 lists...37 names left...who knows if my RP's arn't crazy active tomorrow night I may get this done yet...and as always thanks to Kat**


	14. R's

**Six Word Send off-**

**RJ Gannon**

Rocked dreads before it was cool

**Rachel Gannon**

Daughter of Nora ; sister of Matthew

**Rama P. **

Has a case of baby rabies

**Ray Montez**

Langston's uncle; wasn't a nice guy

**Rebecca Lewis**

Believed in Powell when other's didn't

**Rene Devine Buchannon**

Former madam with heart of gold

**Rex Balsom**

Is Super Mega Foxy Awesome Hot

**Rick (self add)**

Creepy porn and music video director

**River Carpenter**

A talented but horny young musician

**Rosanne Delgado Vega:**

Skank; split up Christian and Jessica

**Ross Rayburn:**

Really wanted to be Dani's dad

**Roxy Balsom:**

Tried hard to SAVE OUR SOAPS


	15. S's

**Six Word Send off-**

**Sarah 'Flash' Roberts (self add):**

Making it big on music scene

**Sam Mannin**g

The cutest kid in the world

**Schuyler Joplin**

Turned out to be Roxy's son

**Shane Morasco**

Going to art school in London

**Shannon McBain**

Part of the 'Love Crew'

**Shaun Evans**

Will do anything for 'Little D'

**Sierra Rose Fish(self add)**

Her two gay dads love her

**Sky Chandler**

Llanview, Pine Valley, Port Charles

**Sonia Toledo**

Federal Agent: Had Affair with Antonio

**Sonya C?**

**Stacey Morasco**

Changed the face, paid the price

**Starr Manning**

Grew up before our very eyes


	16. T's

**Six Word Send off-**

**Tea Delgado**

A hard ass lawyer who cares

**Tess (Self add)**

Crazy, slutty manifestation of Jessica's mind

**Tomas Delgado**

Totally didn't kill Victor Lord Jr

**Tomas McBain**

A loving father to his sons

**Todd Manning**

Rapist and Killer turned Family Man


	17. V's a W a Z and misc

**Six Word Send off-**

**Vanessa Montez**

Wanted green card marrage with Christian

**Victor Lord**

The cause of much family drama

**Vikki Buchanan**

Beloved by all; yes even Dorian

**Vimal Patel**

Made things right in the end

**Vincent Jones**

Cheated on Layla ;never came back

**Wes Granger**

Jess used him as an alter

**Will Rappaport**

Father of Jessica's late daughter Megan

**Zach Rosen**

one of Marty Saybrooks rapists

_and that's it….there are 13 people I skipped and as of now I can only fill in 2 so I'll give you them now:_

**Aurelia Riveria:**

Always worried about her son Markko

**Lee Ramsey (thanks to PCGirl for this)**

"Hid Marty, Loved Caitlyn, Hates John"?

_Still need the following people_:

**Cindy B Ellen L. Eugene S. George R Grace D Grant D Janet K Leah J Lisa W Phil B Sonya C**


End file.
